


Untitled Klaine Drabble

by foramomentonly



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4x14 reaction drabble. Set just two days after The Wedding. Cuz our boys had some talking to do. Or, texting, rather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Klaine Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> My first array into fanfic.

Feb. 16, 2013

9:45a.m.

I have a hickey. You gave me a hickey, Kurt.

9:46a.m.

A big one.

9:52a.m.

So? I have five.

9:54a.m.

Those aren’t hickeys, they’re love bites.

9:55a.m.

I bite; you suck. Remember?

9:56a.m.

Vividly. So, what? Are you worried the guys will give you shit for it? Because I’m telling you right now they will.

10a.m.

I’m not worried; I’m pretty sure everyone knows exactly what went down between us anyway. That’s the funny thing about getting caught going at it in the backseat of a hybrid in the middle of the afternoon in a church parking lot: people assume the party continued elsewhere.

10:02a.m.

Besides, it’s not on my neck. It’s on my hip. Right over my left hipbone. This huge, dark splotch of purple that – I swear, Kurt – is in the shape of your mouth.

10:04a.m.

I’m gonna have some fun with myself tonight, running my hand over it and thinking about the way it felt to have you between my legs, sucking on my hip and probably jerking me off and making those fucking delicious sounds you make whenever your mouth is on any part of me.

10:05a.m

Are you trying to kill me? It’s bad enough I had to walk into a church with an erection two days ago. Now you want me to stroll into a Vogue meeting with Isabelle Wright and god knows how many other fashion icons popping a boner because my ex-boyfriend decided to sext me at ten in the morning?

10:07a.m.

Not my intention, though thank you for that mental image.

10:07a.m.

So why are you telling me this, then?

10:09a.m.

I got a little carried away back there. What I really wanted to do was just make sure we can talk about it openly. Even if we’re fighting about what it meant. I don’t want that night to be one of those things we just never address again. And I thought some light, flirty banter was a good way to ease into it.

10:12a.m.

And why is it so important that we talk about it? You know where I stand; I know where you stand. Further discussion seems pointless.

10:14a.m.

Because a) I don’t want you to use silence as a way to push this under the rug. It happened. The bruise on my hip and the bites on your body (Let me guess: neck, collarbone, inner thigh twice, and left ass cheek?) are physical reminders, but they won’t be there forever.; b) Lack of communication is what tanked this relationship in the first place. Even if all we ever are again is friends, I don’t want to make that same mistake and lose you.; and c) Because it did mean something to me and, I think, to you, too. I want to know what that something is. Or what it could become. I don’t just want to let it sit dormant and then boil over into hot, needy sex every time we’re physically in the same place.

10: 15a.m.

You’re saying “no” to hot, needy sex? You’ve changed, B. I hardly know you anymore.

10: 16a.m.

I’m saying “no” to hot, needy sex that stands in for frank discussion of what we are to each other, and what is happening between us that leads to hot, needy hotel sex during which you’re holding me down by my wrists and pounding into me and I can’t breathe, it’s so fucking good, and I’m coming before you even get a chance to touch me.

10:17a.m.

You’re doing it again.

10:19a.m.

Sorry.

10: 21a.m.

But I hear you. We have to be able to talk about the…developments? in our relationship if we’re ever going to find a balance again. As friends or anything else.

10: 23a.m.

Look, I have to go to this meeting. But before I do…

10: 24a.m.

???

10:26a.m.

You mentioned certain activities you would probably be partaking in later tonight? I wondered if maybe you want to Skype me in on that. I’ll be free after eight.

10:26a.m.

Always glad to help a bro out. Just as long as we have a nice long chat about all the repressed desire and longing you have for me that fuels this need to watch me get off from thinking about your hands and mouth and cock.

10:27a.m.

Fuck you.


End file.
